Even Geniuses Need a Good Night's Sleep
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Leonardo/Donatello brotherly fluff, one-shot, 2003 universe. The genius Turtle is overworked, and he's STILL working - with a fever. Thankfully, his eldest brother is there to help him - and tell him that even geniuses need a good-night's sleep.


**A/N: I've recently turned TMNT-obsessed again and my Donnie-fangirlism is taking over . . . anyway, here's a Leo/Donnie brotherly fluff ficlet. Donnie needed more love from Leo in the show, seriously. Expect more one-shots like this 'cause I love to think of new fluff ideas XD This is **_**NOT**_** yaoi, just cute, brotherly fluff. 2003-verse**

**Disclaimer: TMNT: not mine, not ever.**

**Even Geniuses Need a Good-Night's Sleep**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

"Well done, Leonardo," Master Splinter complimented as his eldest son completed a complex kata. "Your skills have improved, my son."

Leonardo gave an exhausted smile, putting his katanas back in their sheaths. "Thanks. I'm glad I finally got it right, Sensei."

The elderly rat smiled proudly. "You deserve a good rest, my son. Good night."

Leonardo bowed. "Good night, Master Splinter."

The blue-banded Turtle exited Master Splinter's dojo, making a beeline for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of cold water; he'd worked up a good sweat training for an hour. The cool, refreshing liquid was welcomed by his dry throat.

Leo washed the glass in the sink and placed it on the counter, his breathing finally slowing down. He peeked into the den; Mikey was snoring and asleep on the couch, the TV humming at a low volume. Leo shook his head, smiling, and switched the TV off. Overhead, he could hear snoring in Raph's room, meaning that his hotheaded brother was knocked out, too. That just left Donnie.

Leonardo passed into the hallway leading to his room, stopping at his the door of his genius brother's lab, where the faint sounds of a pen scratching across paper. _Donnie's still awake then,_ Leo mentally sighed as he opened the door softly.

Donatello was so absorbed in what he was writing that he didn't notice his eldest brother enter and approach him. "Donnie?" Leo said softly.

The purple-banded Turtle jumped up in alarm, his bo staff extended tensely, then relaxed to see his eldest brother. "Oh, hey, Leo." Donatello smiled weakly and placed his bo staff against the wall.

"What are you writing?" Leo peered over his younger brother's shoulder.

"Stuff around here that needs to be replaced or repaired." Don grimaced, putting his pen down. "Like the TV Raph and Mikey tossed a nunchuck through yesterday . . . the torn seat of Raph's Shell Cycle . . . Mikey's PlayStation which was supposedly 'stabbed' by Raph's sai . . ."

"Okay, I get the idea," Leo chuckled, scanning at the list. "This is pretty long, Donnie."

Don smiled tiredly and propped his arm on the desk, running a hand over his face. "I'll get around to everything, don't worry, Leo. I fixed the water filter, took our garbage up to the surface, and bound Master Splinter's books today, and I managed to get in some time to adjust the Battle Shell's missile launcher. Maybe if I averaged five tasks a day or so, I'd be done next week. Considering there aren't any _more_ casualties." Don sighed and rubbed his temple.

Leo frowned at how exhausted his younger brother seemed. Though barely noticeable with the purple mask, the beginnings of bags were under Donnie's eyes. His posture was slumping, and his movements were slow. His face seemed to be tinged with red. Even holding his bo staff seemed to be a huge effort for the genius Turtle.

"How late do you stay up doing all of this, Donnie?" Leonardo asked concernedly.

"A few hours, I suppose, but it's nothing alarming, Leo," Don answered. "I have to get things done, no matter what. You know me."

Leo placed a hand on Donatello's forehead. His cool hand met scalding warmth. "Donnie, you're burning up!"

"It's just from doing work, Leo," Don insisted, turning back to his list. "I get warm and my face reddens after completing multiple tasks."

"You may be a genius, Donnie, but your lies are terrible," Leo said sternly, but a small smile was on his face. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed and taking care of that fever."

"Leo, I can't," Donnie sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he wrote down some more things. "I've got too much to do. Sleep isn't an option."

"Donatello, you are going to bed _this instant_."

Donnie winced at the use of his full name—Leo meant business, and if he didn't get up in the next ten-point-five seconds, Donnie would be flat on his shell. He sighed. "Okay, fine. But only for a couple hours or so."

When Don tried to stand up, he realized how weak he actually was. He grabbed his bo staff just in time to steady himself, panting from the small effort. _How out of shape_ am_ I?_ "Just stumbled," Donatello said hastily as Leonardo raised an eyebrow ridge at him.

Leo helped Donnie out of the lab and down the hall. Their rooms were right next to each other (the arrangement was this way because the two calmer Turtles snored much less than their always-bickering counterparts did). Leo pushed the door to Don's room open; the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in for days, and everything was neat and tidy.

"You lie down; I'll go get something to help with the fever." Leo made sure Don had lay down, then exited the room for a bowl of cold water.

_Leo worries too much,_ Donnie thought, staring at the dark ceiling. _But he's the eldest. He's has more responsibility on his hands than us three. I hope this fever isn't too serious . . . _

Leo was back in a moment. He put the bowl of water on the nightstand. "Donnie, can you take off your mask?"

Don reached behind his head and untied the knot of his mask, putting the purple cloth on his nightstand. He wiped his chocolate brown eyes, which were more watery than usual. He was surprised himself at how hot his forehead was.

Leo untied his mask, as well, and dipped the blue cloth in the cold water. After a few moments soaking in the water, the cloth was wrung out a little and placed on Donnie's feverish forehead. "Leo, but what about your mask?"

"It's the only one we can use." Leo held the cloth on his younger brother's forehead. "Raph and Mikey would mind, we've got no other suitable cloth, and making you wear a wet mask isn't the best thing to do."

"But what about _your_ mask? I don't want _you_ getting sick—"

"But right now, _you're_ sick, Donnie. You're the one who's overworked."

"I'm not overworked." Leo removed the cloth and submerged it in water again. "I'm just doing what I need to do so that everything's usable."

"And you're doing too much." The cloth was placed back on Don's heated temple. "

Don sighed, his chocolate eyes turning upwards to the ceiling again. "Sometimes I realize that, too. But who else is there to do everything? I'm the only one who can hotwire our transportation, who has the right tools and gadgets to fix our electronics."

Leo smiled sadly. "Bringing everything on yourself isn't the answer, Donnie."

"But what else can I do? I'm not being conceited, but there isn't much assistance you guys can give me. You're focused on your training, Leo. Mikey's eating and playing video games and reading comics all day. Raph . . . well, he does whatever he wants. And Sensei is busy with his own activities."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." Leo repeated the same process with the cloth.

Donnie smiled playfully. "Aren't I always right?" Leo laughed.

"I don't want you to stress yourself, Don. Take everything little by little. You'll conquer the mountain eventually, as Master Splinter always says." Leo grinned. "And I'm sure Mikey can live without his PlayStation for a couple of days."

Don grinned, too. "And he'll move on to his PlayStation2. Hopefully that won't be 'slaughtered by Raph's toothpicks,' too."

Leo laughed again. "I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry. If I sense a fight I'll call Sensei."

Donnie smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Leo. It means a lot, really." His smile radiated with affection.

"Anything for my little brother," Leo said warmly. He took the cloth off Don's forehead and felt it. "It's not as hot as before. I think a good rest will break the fever." Leo squeezed the rest of the water out of his mask, picked up the water bowl, and made to go out of the door.

"Hey, Leo?" Leo turned. Don was wearing a loving smile, his light chocolate eyes melting into Leo's dark chocolate ones. "Thanks for everything. We don't appreciate what you do for us enough."

"I'm just glad that you guys are happy. I don't need any thanks." Leonardo walked over to his genius brother and pulled him into his arms. "I love you guys, Donnie. I'll do anything for you."

"And thanks for being the best big brother in the universe."

The sentiment was so adorable and innocent that Leo's face broke into a huge smile. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too, big brother."

The two brothers kept their embrace until Leo drew away. "All right, Donnie, you get some sleep. We don't want the fever to get worse."

"Okay, Leo." Don lay down again as Leo pulled his purple blanket over his body.

"Good night." As Leonardo exited the room, Donnie smiled and snuggled into the covers, his 'good night' following his eldest brother to his room.

Even geniuses like Donatello needed a good-night's sleep.

**A/N: My idea of brotherly fluff is weird ^.^; Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
